Dean Comes To Visit
by SalvatoreSimmer
Summary: Dean is lonely with Sam at Stanford and like every night he will's himself to call him . . . only tonight he doesn't back out . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just wanted to say a few things before we start. **

**First off this is a MaleXMale story. It has Incest. It is smut. So if you don't like it, then click the back arrow in the top left corner and DO NOT READ THIS! If you do not heed my warning and hate on me then don't expect a reply back because I have warned you. **

**Secondly, there is no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Supernatural or any of the associated characters . . . unfortunately :(**

**Thirdly, Enjoy! :D **

* * *

**DEAN'S P.O.V**

Dean sighed as he walked out of the shitty motel's bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and the other he was using to dry his short hair. He paused when he saw his phone lying on the table. He needed to do it this time, no backing out. He needed to hear his voice. He walked over and picked it up and started dialling as he sat down on his bed with his back against the head-bored. It rang a couple of times before the line picked up.

"Hey, Sam"

"Dean . . ." Sam whispered. Dean chuckled at Sam's response.

"Yeah, it's me" he replied with another small chuckle.

"Dean, it's been three years man. Why call me now?" Sam asked.

"I know. Every time I tried to call I would bottle it. I'm sorry Sam, I really should have called" Dean said sadly. He heard Sam move, heard springs creak and Sam sigh. Dean knew that Sam was thinking about how long it had been since they had talked.

"So, what you been up to Sammy" he asked.

"Studying, I've got my finals coming up and I really need to cram hard if I want to pass them" Sam said with a heavy sigh. "What about you? What are you up to?"

"Dealing with some piss-take of a poltergeist" Dean replied. "It's yanking my chain, man. Every time I get an EMF reading that it's there it disappears and doesn't come back until I've left the house."

"How are you Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "I mean, how are you coping with . . . things?"

"Honestly Sam, I really don't know." Dean replied, raw pain clouding his voice. "I think what keeps me going is the job; always something to take my mind off things, you know" he sighed. It was true: the only thing helping deal with the distance between him and Sam was the work. "What about you? You got a girl?"

"Dean . . ." Sam sighed heavily. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "No, I don't" Sam finished. Dean heard the bed sheets rustle and knew that Sam was lying down on the bed. There was a pause; Dean knew there was more. He was waiting for the rest of the explanation. "It's just . . ." Sam trailed off taking a deep breath. "I miss you, Dean." He said it so quietly that Dean barley heard it but he'd heard the pain in Sam's voice and it stirred his own feelings too. Tears were threatening to cascade down his cheeks. He suddenly wished he was there with his brother instead of just talking on the phone.

"I miss you too, Sam. I wish I was there with you now" Dean whispered.

"I think about you, more than I should" Sam said quietly. "In ways that I shouldn't" he laughed. Dean chuckled softly moving to get more comfortable.

"I'm always thinking of you, Sammy. You're always on my mind" Dean replied huskily.

"Really? In what way?" Sam asked seductively and Dean could picture the little smirk playing around his lips.

"All the wrong ways" Dean replied, his voice dropping to a deeper level. "Like the way you make my heart race. The way your body moves against mine. The way you call my name when you come. Hell, the way you look when you come. God, the feel of your dick in my mouth" he said sexily. He heard Sam moan, low and guttural. It had Dean reaching for his dick. Running his hand slowly over his hard length he began to breath more shallow. "Sammy, are you touching yourself?" Dean asked desperately.

"Yeah, Dean, God, I wish it was you touching me. I miss how you feel, I miss your touch. Dean, God, I'm so hard right now" Sam said. Dean could hear the slow rustling of material and knew Sam was slowly stoking himself, teasing himself even more. Dean was panting quickly and he knew that Sam could hear him because he heard Sam's pace quicken. His hand moving slicker as pre-come began to leak down his length. "God, Dean. I need you. I need you in my mouth. Need to feel your dick between my lips. I have to taste your come" Sam said with a frustrated moan.

"Christ, Sam!" Dean moaned. His hand moving in time with the slick sounds of Sam's movements. "Sammy, need you in me. I need to feel you fill me. Need to feel you come inside me. Sammy I need you!" he said, the last part a pleading moan.

Sam was coming then. He heard the bed springs creak and he heard Sam's long drawn out moan that Dean then realised was his name being growled out.

When Dean heard Sam say his name it pushed him over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a train. He called Sam's name out in a primal cry before he lost control of his speech altogether and resulted in making deep growling moans.

"Dean . . ." Sam sighed, quietly and contently. All Sam could hear through the line was the shallow laboured breathing of his brother as it eased into a deep easy breath. "Come visit me Dean, please" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course" Dean replied quickly. "When?"

"As soon as possible. My finals finish next week" Sam replied quickly.

"Ok, Sam. I'll get there as soon as I can. I promise" Dean said with a chuckle. He knew that he would have done anything that Sam asked him too: always had and always would, without hesitation. "I love you Sam"

"I love you too Dean" and with that the call ended. Dean looked at the phone before throwing it on the floor and moving back to the bathroom to take another shower. While he was taking his second shower all he could think of was the quickest way to get rid of the goddamn poltergeist and the quickest route to Stanford. The quickest way back to Sam.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave feedback - was it good/bad?

Next up is chapter two - here comes the fun stuff :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here it is chapter two. Again, a few things before we start: **

**First off this is a MaleXMale story. It has Incest. It is smut. So if you don't like it, then click the back arrow in the top left corner and DO NOT READ THIS! If you do not heed my warning and hate on me then don't expect a reply back because I have warned you.**

**Secondly, there is no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Supernatural or any of the associated characters . . . unfortunately :(**

**Thirdly, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**SAM'S P.O.V**

The afternoon sun was shinning when Sam left the building. He was groggy and drained. He was happy though, he'd just sat his last exam and he was relieved. It also made him think of Dean. It had been a week since they had talked, a long assed week in Sam's opinion.

He sighed as he made his way down the steps of the building. He was thinking of going home and sleeping for a month but he lost his train of thought when he saw him.

Dean was leaning against the Impala lazily, staring at Sam with a massive grin on his face. Dean must have been feeling the heat as his shirt and jacket were missing which left him wearing just his snug fitting grey t-shirt his torn jeans and battered boots, which made Sam smile harder then. He loved how his brother could look so scruffy but still so gorgeous.

Sam made his way quickly to Dean, having found new energy. When he reached him Dean pulled him into an overdue hug. Dean pulled away slightly after a while, hands sliding to Sam's hips, looked into Sam's eyes and kissed him softly. However, Sam went a little crazy with the touch and the gentle kiss soon turned into a deep passionate one. When they broke for air Sam pushed Dean against the Impala before claiming Dean's lips again.

"I missed you. I can't believe it's been three years. I can't believe you're here" he finished.

"I promised I'd come" Dean said, looking Sam straight in the eye. His words telling Sam that no matter what Dean would always be there. "I've missed you too, Sammy. It's been so hard without you. I should never have left you" he said sadly as he looked down at the ground.

"Dean, look at me" Sam said lifting Dean's face so that he could look into his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Don't you dare! What matters is that you're here now" he finished with a smile before reclaiming Dean's lips again.

"I love you Sammy" Dean said as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Dean"

"So . . ." Dean said, a wicked smile playing around his lips. "Got any ideas on what we can do around here?"

"Oh, I think I have a couple of ideas"

Dean had Sam up against the wall before the door had even swung shut. His lips were feverish, re-learning Sam's again. It had been too long. All the pent up want and lust was flooding out of both the brothers. Sam's roaming hands found the hem of Dean's t-shirt and he broke the kiss grudgingly to get it off before his lips were back on Dean's. Dean had just finished working the buttons of Sam's shit and had begun to push it down and off Sam when he found himself with his back to the wall and Sam throwing his shirt away before he began kissing and sucking his way down Dean's neck and chest until he came to rest with his lips around one of Dean's perfect nipples. Dean groaned and threw his head back against the wall, eyes closing.

Sam hooked his fingers in Dean's belt loop and pulled him off the wall and pulled him toward his room, his lips never leaving Dean's as he did so. When Sam's legs hit the bed he pulled Dean down with him. Dean reached between them and began to undo Sam's jeans before slipping his hand between his boxers and running his hand along Sam's hot, hard length.

Sam shuddered and gasped when Dean touched him, he also got a little frantic. His hands hastily found Dean's belt, had it undone and had his hand sliding along Dean's length in seconds, making Dean's chuckle turn into a growl.

Dean and Sam then began fumbling about trying to get their jeans off, both boys getting them caught on their shoes. They both chuckled and continued until they were both lying naked together.

Sam knew by the look in Dean's eye that this was no time to take things slow. They had been apart too long. He reclaimed Dean's lips as he reached over to the drawer in his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube and passed it to Dean.

Dean snapped the cap off and covered his fingers. He then ran one finger around Sam's tight hole before slipping it all the way in. He let Sam relax into the intrusion before circling inside him, searching for and finding Sam's prostate and he softly glided over it again and again. Dean had missed watching Sam come undone beneath him, he loved how Sam reacted to him. Dean slid in another finger and stretched him further, he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't know if he was the last person to have Sam like this or not and the thought made him quite jealous.

"Dean . . . now" Dean forgot all about his jealousy when he heard the neediness in Sam's voice. He picked up the bottle again and covered his hard length liberally.

Dean moved to turn Sam over but Sam grabbed his arms and just looked at him. Dean nodded. They both wanted, _needed_, to see each other when they came undone. Dean settled himself between Sam's legs and pressed his head against Sam's entrance, pausing to make sure that Sammy wanted this, and then he slowly eased himself into him, all the while having to hold back the unbearable urge to thrust hard and deep into Sam's tight heat.

Both brothers groaned when Dean was fully in Sam. They'd been apart for three years and had felt the bitter pain of separation but all that faded away when they both felt the wholeness, the closeness, the feeling of being truly and completely loved that only the other could provide.

Dean began moving slow at first but soon need took over him and his slow, gentle movements turned into strong, deep thrusts. Each time passing over Sam's prostate, just like he'd learned to do all those years ago. It didn't take long for both men to get close to their release. Dean was determined to get Sam off first, in his own way it was the least he could do for leaving him.

Sam was so close he could feel it, just a few more thrusts and he'd be there, he knew that and when his orgasm hit he could barley think anymore. He arched up into Dean and gave a long guttural groan. His eyes rolled back into his head as his come shot out and covered both his and Dean's stomach and chest. It was the longest he'd come in years.

When Sam came Dean followed half a beat latter. Seeing Sam lose control like that and knowing that he had caused that pushed him over and his orgasm took hold. It shook him deeply as his come was released into Sam's tight heat. Dean moaned Sam's name out, his orgasm the longest he'd had in years.

When Dean pulled out of Sam they both groaned at the loss of the closeness. Dean collapsed down next to Sam and pulled him close into his arms before kissing the top of his head and whispering "I love you". When he got no reply he looked to see that Sam was already asleep, a look of complete bliss covering his face. Dean chuckled before slipping into a blissful sleep too.

DEAN'S P.O.V

Dean woke slowly. He could still feel Sam in his arms. He moved slowly, careful not to wake him. He managed and got out of the bed; he looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was five thirty in the evening. Dean stretched and moved towards the shower. He'd just stepped in when he felt a hand run down his back. He chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was but I heard you switch the shower on and realised that I needed one too" he said as Dean turned, he saw the grin spread across Sam's face.

It turned out that the shower took a little longer than anticipated. They ended up back in bed again. This time their lovemaking was slow and sensual, showing each other that they missed the other, that they still loved each other more than anything else in the world.

"Sam?" Dean asked as they were lying in each other's arms in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"What would you say to coming with me?"

"Hunting?"

"Yeah" Dean could feel Sam pause. "I mean, we can do it for a little while then we could settle down together somewhere. If you want"

"Yeah, right" Sam snorted. "I can see you living the apple pie, white picket fence life. I mean that's me, not you"

"I'd do it for you, if that was what you wanted" He replied softly. Sam lifted himself up to look at his brother.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Sammy, I'd do anything for you" Dean replied, his voice filled with promise.

"I'd like that, Dean" he leaned down and kissed Dean softly. "I'd like it a lot" He paused as he looked down at Dean. "After we've had a while hunting, that is" he said with a wide grin.

"That sounds good. I was talking to Bobby and he mentioned a possible case on a stretch of black top" Sam laughed.

"Let's wait a few days huh?" he kissed him again. "I mean, you work too hard. You need some rest and `recuperation`"

"I don't seem to be taking it easy here, Sammy" Dean chuckled.

"No but you are resting after I've given you some `recuperation`" he chuckled, Dean joining in.

"Well" Dean said rolling them over. "I think I need some more `recuperation`" he said suggestively.

"I agree" Sam chuckled but it soon turned into a groan as Dean thrusted slowly against Sam.

They lapsed back into their lovemaking again, both looking forward to what the future would bring, knowing it would be good as long as they had each other.

**Fin**

* * *

Well guys, how was it?

Was it okay, was it terrible?

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback, its always appreciated :D


End file.
